Le rêve d'un ange
by Bey0nd
Summary: Même 600 ans plus tard, Francis ne parvient pas à l'oublier... Arthur non plus d'ailleurs. Du France x Jeanne d'Arc accompagné de FrUk ambigu.
1. Partie 1

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous présente le OS France x Jeanne d'Arc dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, sortez les mouchoirs, personnellement je le trouve émouvant.**

 **Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille une petite playlist à écouter en même temps que votre lecture, vous verrez, larmes garanties !**

→ **Orlean's crusade - Hetalia the Beautiful World OST**

→ **Thought in the Depths of the Chest - Hetalia the Beautiful World OST**

→ **J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie - Les Misérables ( La version du film de 1991 )**

→ **Deliver Us - The Prince of Egypt**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve pour le mot de la fin !**

 **nb** **: Trois références à la chanson française se sont glissées dans le texte. Sauras-tu les retrouver ?**

 **Présence de :**

 **OC! Bourgogne : Aimery Bonnefoy (vieux prénom bourguignon apparu vers 1600)**

 **OC! Haute Normandie : Mathilde Bonnefoy (prénom de l'une des filles des premiers duc et duchesse de Normandie et nom de l'ancien pont de Paris duquel les cendres de Jeanne d'Arc auraient été jetées dans la Seine) ( simple évocation )**

 **OC! Bavière : Imke Beilschmitt (vieux prénom allemand)**

* * *

 **Le rêve d'un ange**

 _ **U**_ ne nature verdoyante illuminée par une belle et chaude journée ensoleillée, un petit village de maisonnettes et des monts légèrement mouchetés de neiges éternelles à l'horizon, ainsi qu'une douce brise fraîche emportant avec elle l'odeur d'un bon thé Earl Grey brûlant.

 _ **V**_ oilà tout ce dont Arthur avait besoin pour savourer sa pause au calme. Enfin, au calme, tout était relatif lorsqu'Alfred se trouvait dans une pièce à proximité...

 _ **L**_ 'Américain était toutefois plus calme ce jour-ci, grâce à l'exclusion temporaire du G8 de Russie, à cause des problèmes soulevés par son dirigeant chez Ukraine. Au moins n'y aurait-il pas d'explosion de violences et d'insultes en tout genre.

 _ **L**_ e britannique jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait huit heures cinquante minutes à Greenwich. Avec le décalage horaire de deux heures... Il était donc dix heures cinquante minutes, soit exactement dix minutes avant le début du meeting. Et ce _stupid Froggy_ n'était toujours pas arrivé. Que s'était-il passé cette fois-ci, la SNCF avait bloqué les voies vers Strasbourg à cause d'une quelconque grève ?

 _ **A**_ rthur soupira en secouant la tête, excédé. Sérieusement, le Français prenait les meetings du G8 un peu à la légère à son goût. Connaissait-il seulement la ponctualité ?!

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il portait sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, une tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter et une personne se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près de lui, sur la terrasse du château d'Elmau, château prêté - imposé plutôt - à Allemagne par son _Land_ de Bavière, dont la représentante à peine garçonne Imke s'était faite une joie d'accueillir les nations chez elle pour cette occasion.

_ 'lut Roastbeef, comment va ?

 _ **L**_ e blond tourna son visage vers son vis-à-vis, un temps soit peu énervé par ce surnom stupide qui le suivait dès qu'il croisait l'une de ces grenouilles débiles. Une lueur étonnée s'alluma cependant dans son regard émeraude alors que ce dernier ne rencontrait pas les cieux épurés du Français, mais plutôt un ciel pâle d'orage. Et surtout, des cheveux bruns courts.

_ Bourgogne... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _ **L**_ 'Albion était plutôt heureux de revoir la région française. C'était l'une des rares grenouilles qu'il parvenait à supporter à ses côtés, malgré ses manières pour le moins rustres. Et puis, c'était l'une des rares personnes à s'être alliée à lui contre la _stupid Frog_ ! Il en avait d'autant plus de valeur...! Ce dernier s'étira longuement, croisant ses pieds sur la table basse avant de répondre.

_ Remplacement, bro. Wouaille c'te tête qu'tu fais, me dis pas qu't'as oublié quel jour on est !

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais le regarda sans comprendre, reposant sa tasse sur la table délicatement. Aimery n'avait pas tort, il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder la date ce matin-là... Le brun soupira bruyamment près de lui, reprenant.

_ Regarde ton agenda, beutiot, ça devrait t'rafraîchir la mémoire.

 _ **Ar**_ thur s'exécuta rapidement en sortant son agenda de ses affaires, puis marqua une pause à la page du jour, comme glacé sur place.

 _ **L**_ e 30 mai 2015.

_ _Oh. Bloody Shit._

_ Ouais, c'comme tu dis.

 _ **U**_ n silence étrange s'installa entre les deux hommes, le Bourguignon fixant les montagnes au lointain les bras croisés derrière la tête, tandis que l'Albion ne cessait de fixer la date sur son agenda. Ce dernier fut cependant celui qui reprit la parole, sa voix ayant baisser de volume.

_ Et Francis, tu sais où il est...?

_ Oh, que'qu'part près du Havre sûrement, lui répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

_ Le Havre ? J'aurais pensé qu'il serait à Rouen-

_ Il ne va jamais à Rouen, le coupa Aimery en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. S'tu veux mon avis, il se sent plus proche d' _elle_ à l'embouchure de la Seine.

_ Tu ne ferais pas mieux d'être avec lui ?

_ Mathilde est bien plus douée que moi dans c'domaine. Pis j'dois te rappeller que Francis me porte autant d'affection qu'il en a pour toi ?

 _ **L**_ e petit blond ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans les ondes formées par la brise sur son thé couleur d'ambre. Même près de 600 ans plus tard, France n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil... Enfin, lui-même pouvait parler, mais il savait très bien pourquoi il était mal à chaque fois que la date du 4 juillet arrivait... L'Albion soupira longuement, avant de murmurer à l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

_ Tu penses qu'un jour il nous pardonnera...?

 _ **L**_ e brun tourna son regard bleu pâle vers le britannique, le fixant un moment avec un petit sourire, avant de lui répondre.

_ Bah, moi j'crois bien un jour sûrement. Pas que j'en ai spécialement quelque chose à foutre soit dit en passant.

 _ **L**_ a dernière réplique de la région française fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Aimery n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps : toujours aussi je-m'en-foutiste et fier...! L'Anglais reprit sa tasse de thé en main et répondit, taquin.

_ En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec la grenouille.

_ Un peu comme toi quoi...!

 _ **L**_ e Bourguignon éclata d'un rire bruyant - du même genre que celui d'Amérique, avec quand même un volume sonore moins important, mais fut interrompu par la grosse voix d'Allemagne à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et qui visiblement leur intimait de prendre place pour la réunion.

_ Oh, j'crois qu'le Schleu bouffeur de treuffes nous appelle, bro.

 __ Aaaaah Man, Sie sind zu spät, Deutschland ruft jemanden, um dem Meeting anzufangen. So treten Sie schnell an...!_

 _ **I**_ mke se tenait derrière les deux hommes assis, poings sur les hanches, attendant visiblement que ses invités se décident à bouger pour les accompagner à l'intérieur. Aimery se releva en répondant avec sarcasme par un " _Ja wohle General Geschäft Führer, schnell schnell !_ " ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête. Quant au britannique il les suivit rapidement, ayant ramasser minutieusement ses affaires et lancé un dernier coup d'oeil aux montagnes bavaroises, songeant à son rival de toujours.

 _ **B**_ ah, il le reverrait dans une petite paire de jours, et ce crétin fini continuerait de l'embêter, comme toujours. Mais en attendant, l'Albion se demandait si le Français avait _cette_ tête ces jours-ci. Ces jours qu'il passait, tous les ans, loin de tous. Arthur n'aurait même pas gratuitement voulu revoir cette expression un jour sur le visage de Francis. Il avait beau le détester et vouloir lui later la figure dès qu'ils se croisaient, il ne pouvait cependant pas souhaiter à son voisin d'Outre-Manche d'afficher à nouveau une telle expression de souffrance et de profonde tristesse sur son visage.

 _ **M**_ ais, au fond, il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Francis n'était pas du genre à montrer facilement ce qu'il ressentait, l'Anglais le savait mieux que quiconque. C'en était même sacrément frustrant. Son rival n'était absolument pas aussi crétin et ravagé du bulbe qu'il pouvait le laisser croire. Il gardait tout ses soucis pour lui, se préoccupant uniquement des autres comme son statut autoproclamé de "Grand Frère de l'Europe" l'obligeait. Cet abruti de fanatique des tomates était sûrement le seul à qui France se confiait - Prusse étant trop bruyant et indiscret - sur ce qu'il ressentait du moins. Car en général, le britannique était la source - et la cible - des émotions du Français, et donc en somme la seule personne en dehors du bouffeur de chorizo à connaître une autre facette de France.

 _ **U**_ n autre visage. La colère, l'amertume, la vengeance, la barbarie, la soif de sang, la peur.

 _ **L**_ a tristesse. Le désespoir.

 _ **L**_ a haine.

 _ **T**_ outes ses émotions qu'il avait pu, au fil des siècles, lire dans les yeux azurés de sa grenouille d'ex grand frère. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, mais chez Francis ils reflètent son coeur. Et seul l'Anglais, grâce - ou à cause de - leurs si nombreuses altercations dans l'Histoire, avait été "autorisé" à voir ce France-ci. Bien différent de la Drag Queen précieuse de nos jours n'est-ce pas ?

_ _Regretting the past will not make it change_... soupira l'Albion alors qu'un énième hurlement de Ludwig le sommait de les rejoindre dans la salle de réunion.

 _ **M**_ ais parfois, Arthur se demandait tout de même comment serait sa relation avec son rival, s'il avait désobéi cette année-là.

 **xXx**

 _ **F**_ rancis se tenait debout, face à la mer, en haut d'une falaise normande à quelques kilomètres du port du Havre. Seul, avec la nature et l'océan, le roulement assourdissant des vagues caressant ses oreilles, l'odeur des embruns lui épurant les poumons, la brise marine salée lui fouettant le visage, rougissant ses joues et lui faisant plisser les yeux.

 _ **I**_ l s'avança lentement et prudemment près du bord, et déposa un bouquet devant une petite croix qu'il avait lui-même érigée plusieurs siècles auparavant, et qu'il entretenait avec soin. Il garda le silence un moment encore, puis enfin commença à parler, s'adressant à la mer.

_ Bonjour Jeanne, comment vas-tu depuis l'année dernière ?

 _ **L**_ e blond marqua une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse, un signe de vie. Puis, il lui parla un peu de tout et de rien, lui racontant sa vie durant cette nouvelle année.

 _ **L**_ es bêtises qu'avaient trouvées les membres du Bad Touch Trio, et comment les autres nations avaient réagi.

 _ **L**_ es naissances des jumeaux du Prince et de la Princesse de Monaco. Celle du Prince héritier de Suède. Celle de la petite princesse de Cambridge.

 _ **L**_ a nouvelle lubie du dirigeant russe à vouloir envahir Ukraine, avec en conséquence les terreurs nocturnes d'Ivan à cause de sa petite soeur surprotectrice et jalouse comme un pou.

 _ **M**_ ais aussi des attentats à Paris qui l'avaient tant chamboulé, lui, le pays des Droits de l'Homme et de la Liberté...!

 _ **L**_ e Français marqua une pause dans ses récits, le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleue de la Manche. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle était près de lui, souriante, acquiescant à la moindre de ses paroles, silencieusement. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il se l'imaginait.

 _ **C**_ ar, quoiqu'il puisse dire, faire, souhaiter, la jolie Pucelle d'Orléans ne lui montrerait plus son sourire radieux que dans ses songes, ses rêveries.

 _ **L**_ e blond détestait penser ainsi. Finalement, peut-être devenait-il fou, avec l'âge, parler à l'océan en se persuadant qu'une jeune femme morte il y a presque six cents ans l'écoutait depuis les Cieux.

 _ **O**_ ui, il était fou. Fou d'un amour qui avait été depuis le premier regard impossible.

 _ **C**_ ar il était la France. Une nation, immortel. Et elle une simple humaine. Avec du recul, à présent, il se rendait bien compte de l'absurdité de sa réaction envers Angleterre, de la rage et de la haine qu'il avait éprouvé envers lui durant de nombreuses années qui succédèrent à l'an 1431.

 _ **M**_ aintenant, il avait vieilli, mûri, et réalisé que même si Arthur ne s'en était pas mêlé, il aurait tout de même fini par la voir mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était le lourd fardeau que portait les nations personnifiées ; voir mourir autour d'eux les humains auxquels ils se sont attachés tandis qu'eux-mêmes sont condamnés à vivre aussi longtemps que leur patrie subsistera.

 _ **M**_ ais il aurait simplement souhaité une mort différente pour elle. Après la guerre, mariée et mère, et surtout heureuse.

 _ **Ê**_ tre condamnée au bûcher en temps que sorcière hérétique adoratrice des démons, pour une jeune femme si pure et pieuse, juste parce qu'elle avait porté les armes de sa nation contre les Anglais... Ces derniers avaient véritablement besoin de se débarrasser d'elle, pour qu'un tel procès falsifié ait lieu...!

 _ **L**_ es poings du Français se serrèrent malgré lui à ces pensées sombres. Cette triste journée faisait partie du passé, et regretter ses actes préalables n'y changerait rien. Cependant, il y avait toujours cette rancoeur au fond de lui, pour son roi de l'époque, Charles VII.

 _ **C**_ e crétin de bon à rien. Elle avait amené le peuple à se rallier à sa cause, lui redonnant ainsi confiance en lui. Elle avait mené ses troupes à la victoire. Elle l'avait fait couronner roi, et lui qu'avait-il fait en retour ?

 _ **R**_ ien.

 _ **I**_ l l'avait purement et simplement abandonnée à son triste sort. Mais il était aussi celui qui l'avait par la suite lavée de toutes ses accusations malsaines en 1456, alors cette action tempérait les propos du blond à son égard.

 _ **L**_ 'allégorie française soupira longuement, sortant de la poche intérieure de sa veste un papier. Une lettre plus exactement. Tout ce qui lui restait de Jeanne, les derniers mots qu'elle avait pu coucher sur le papier avait été pour lui. Lui, l'espèce d'adolescent pervers qui avait essayé de la tripoter dès le soir de son arrivée à Bourges - et qui d'ailleurs avait eu droit en retour à une gifle magistrale sur la joue gauche dont il se souvenait encore...! A cette pensée, il eut un petit rire en reprenant.

_ Tu sais, ta lettre, lorsqu'elle m'est parvenue, était déjà décachetée. Je me demande ce que tu aurais fait à l'impudent qui a osé la lire avant moi, en vue de ton caractère...!

 _ **D**_ u caractère, oh oui elle en avait. Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue comme si c'était hier. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une simple paysanne sortie tout droit de la campagne lorraine, elle dégageait quelque chose. Une aura, une certaine majesté. Elle lui avait immédiatement inspiré le respect, même si elle lui était toujours inconnue à cet instant.

 _ **E**_ lle fut la seule femme, de toute sa vie, qu'il respecta et traita comme son égal. Et, c'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle.

 _ **B**_ ien sûr, elle l'avait toujours repoussé, sa mission divine passant avant sa vie terrestre. Mais elle se montrait néanmoins amicale avec lui, malgré les avances qu'il lui faisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et d'une extrême tendresse envers la jeune nation déchirée par la guerre. Comme si elle parvenait à comprendre ce que la nation ressentait, durant cette guerre qui creusa à jamais un fossé entre Arthur et lui. Comme si elle compatissait à sa douleur de voir sa petite nation, son petit pays isolé au sale caractère, son adorable petit lapin devenir grand et finalement se retourner contre lui.

 _ **E**_ n quelque sorte, aider Alfred à prendre son indépendance avait été comme une revanche pour le Français. Une manière de faire subir au britannique ce que lui-même lui avait infligé trois cents ans plus tôt. Et maintenant, il souffrait tout autant que lui. Au début, sans mentir, il en était satisfait, cela lui était même jouissif, il attendait la date du quatre juillet impatiemment pour voir l'état pitoyable dans lequel s'enfonçait l'Anglais.

 _ **P**_ uis, en vieillissant, il songeait que si ce que ressentait Arthur pour la perte d'Alfred équivalait à sa propre souffrance pour la mort de sa Pucelle, ou même pour sa séparation d'avec le petit blond, il n'avait pas de quoi se réjouir de la douleur de son voisin d'Outre-Manche. C'était sûrement ce changement de pensées qui avait amené l'idée de l'Entente Cordiale qu'ils avaient instaurée entre eux. Et ce grâce à Jeanne en quelque sorte. Son ange faisait vraiment des merveilles, car réussir indirectement à adoucir un temps soit peu sa relation pour le moins houleuse avec l'Albion relevait du miracle divin...!

 _ **F**_ rancis reporta son attention sur la croix qu'il avait érigée pour la jeune femme, et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il reprenait son monologue.

_ Cela doit t'amuser, de me voir t'offrir le même bouquet tous les ans. Mais, cette fleur est la seule qui, pour moi, te correspond parfaitement.

 _ **S**_ es yeux se fermèrent à ses paroles, tandis que son coeur, dans sa poitrine, se serrait.

_ Le lys blanc et toi êtes les plus belles fleurs du monde à mes yeux ; et mon amour pour toi ne se fanera jamais.

 _ **S**_ a gorge se noua alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il se penchera lentement sur la petit croix, et y déposa un tendre baiser, laissant ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues rougies à présent non seulement par l'air marin salé mais aussi par ses larmes. Ces larmes qu'il retenait tout au long de l'année, et qu'il ne s'autorisait à laisser couler qu'en ce jour, lorsqu'il était seul. Seul avec Jeanne, et ses souvenirs.

 _ **E**_ lle lui manquait tant... Parfois, il enviait réellement la condition des humains, entraînés inexorablement vers la mort, tandis que lui-même ne pourrait jamais accéder au repos éternel, à la paix de son âme. Tandis qu'il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre celle qu'il aimait du plus profond de son coeur et qui l'avait quitté bien trop tôt. Il était condamné à pleurer sa mort éternellement, sans jamais espérer la revoir dans l'Au-delà.

 _ **I**_ l avait parfois envie de gifler ces savants fous qui tentaient par tous les moyens d'accéder à la vie éternelle. Leur montrer par sa propre expérience que l'immortalité était le pire des châtiments inventé par Dieu pour les nations, mais aussi pour les hommes si un jour ils y parvenaient. Car l'éternité était bien longue à vivre, bien triste, et surtout désespérément solitaire.

 _ **L**_ e Français se releva péniblement, au ralenti, les yeux rougis par les pleurs et le visage humide de ses larmes, mais un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il murmura alors, chassant du bout des doigts un pistil de pissenlit qui était venu se poser sur la croix de la Pucelle.

_ Dors mon ange, repose en paix... Je suis persuadé que là où tu es à présent, la vie est bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'a été de ton vivant...

 _ **A**_ contrecoeur, Francis dût se résoudre à partir, murmurant cependant un petit "à l'année prochaine" en tournant les talons, pour regagner sa voiture et prendre la direction de Paris. Il espérait simplement que Bourgogne n'avait pas créé de scandale chez Ludwig...

 _ **A**_ lors que le véhicule du blond s'éloignait, une douce brise se mit à souffler sur les côtes normandes. Comme soulevée par quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - l'un des lys blancs du bouquet s'extirpa de l'emballage plastifié et fût porté jusqu'à la mer, dans laquelle il sombra, attiré vers le fond.

* * *

 **Lexique** :

→ _Aaaaah Man, Sie sind zu spät, Deutschland ruft jemanden, um dem Meeting anzufangen. So treten Sie schnell an...!_ = Aaah les mecs, vous êtes en retard, Allemagne appelle tout le monde pour commencer le meeting. Alors entrez vite...! (allemand)

→ _Ja wohle General Geschäft Führer, Schnell schnell !_ = A vos ordre, Monsieur le Président Directeur Général, vite vite ! ( c'est assez ironique de dire ça hors contexte ) (allemand)

→ _Regretting the past will not make it change_ = Regretter le passé ne le fera pas changer. (anglais)

→ _Le Schleu bouffeur de treuffes_ = L'Allemand bouffeur de patates (bourguignon)

 **xXx**

→ La guerre de Cent ans en quelques mots : Déjà elle a duré 116 ans ( 1337 - 1453 ). Ensuite, elle a eu lieu pour 3 raisons ( autres que le fait que Édouard III d'Angleterre ait provoqué Philippe VI de France ):

1: Le roi de France Charles VI était fou à lier et complètement sénile, et une guerre civile avait éclaté entre les Bourguignons et les Armagnacs. Donc le Roi d'Angleterre Henri V a profité que ce soit la merde pour mettre son fils Henri VI sur le trône de France.

2: Le fait qu'un Plantagenêt ( dynastie des Rois d'Angleterre ) soit sur le trône de France a pas plu du tout aux Valois ( branche de la dynastie des Capétiens en France ) donc ils ont voulu récupérer le trône pour eux.

3: ... Pis c'était un bon prétexte pour que les Français et les Anglais se tapent sur la gueule, comme toujours. On change pas une équipe qui gagne hein...!

→ Le 30 mai 1431 est la date à laquelle Jeanne d'Arc a été brûlée vive sur la place du marché à Rouen, anciennement parvis de l'église qui a aujourd'hui disparue.

→ Oui, les Ducs de Bourgogne ont toujours aimé faire chier le Royaume de France. Et en l'occurrence en 1431, Philippe III Le Bon a pactisé avec le roi d'Angleterre Henri VI pour capturer Jeanne d'Arc à Compiègne.

→ Le mot "Pucelle" en ancien français désignait simplement une jeune fille. C'est uniquement après "l'épisode" de Jeanne d'Arc que ce mot fût employé pour désigner une jeune femme n'ayant pas eu de rapport sexuel. ( Vous vous en foutez peut-être, mais bon je le dis quand même. Na. )

→ Le lys blanc est par sa couleur la fleur symbole de la pureté et par sa représentation officielle ( trois pétales ) l'image de la Sainte Trinité, symbole donc de la piété religieuse. Par extension, elle est la fleur de la virginité et de la fécondité puisqu'elle est "née d'une goutte du lait de Junon", femme du Dieu Jupiter et déesse de la fécondité et de la maternité dans la Rome Antique.

* * *

 **La légende veut que les cendres de Jeanne d'Arc aient été jetées dans la Seine depuis le pont Mathilde à Paris, qui a aujourd'hui disparu. Mais, mieux que Paris, il me semblait plus juste de faire en sorte que France se recueille à l'embouchure du fleuve, puisque tout court d'eau ayant un courrant portant l'eau d'amont en aval, les cendres de la Pucelle on forcément fini par être porté par l'eau dans la Manche. Après c'est une interprétation personnelle. Tout comme pour le fait que Francis ne se rende jamais à Rouen. En effet, si une personne proche de vous se fait brûler vive à un endroit je doute que vous ayez envie de vous y rendre de votre plein gré.**

 **Bon. J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré le patois de Bourgogne, mais je peux vous assurer qu'on parle même pire...! On articule encore moins que ce que j'ai écris...! (oui, je suis bourguignonne) Pour la petite histoire, je cherchais des expressions et des mots en bourguignon pour que les répliques d'Aimery soient plus réalistes, et en tombant sur un site style dictionnaire bourguignon-français je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait il me suffisait d'écrire exactement comme je parlais. C'était limite flippant xD**

 **Bref. Je vous fais pleins de gros poutoux, et vous invite à lire le petit bonus qui peut apparaître comme un excipit de ce OS...!**


	2. Partie 2

**Re bande de gens, c'est encore moi avec une petite surprise !**

 **Et oui ! En fait, ce OS est en deux parties...!**

 **... Non pour être précise, il était supposé n'être qu'en une seule partie, mais je trouvais que le brusque retour dans le passé à la fin ne collait pas avec le reste du texte. Alors je l'ai simplement séparé du reste. Voilà.**

 **D'ailleurs, je pense que le titre du OS s'explique en partie ici. Mais aussi dans l'autre partie. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien...!**

 **nb : La Playlist de la première partie est toujours valable dans celle-ci...!**

 **/!\ WARNING /!\**

 **Ce texte peut apparaître comme une sorte d'excipit au OS "Le rêve d'un ange". Cependant, je tiens à préciser que ce récit est beaucoup plus crû que le précédent, et que certains détails expliqués à la fin peuvent choquer les plus sensibles ( d'où le rating T ). En soit, le texte n'est pas si terrible que cela si on ne comprend pas toutes les références, ce sont surtout les explications à la fin du texte. Donc au pire, ne les lisez pas si vous étes une âme sensible...! Lecteurs, lectrices, vous voici prévenus. A vos risques et périls...**

* * *

 **Le rêve d'un ange**

"On l'a eu !"

 _ **L**_ orsque ces mots résonnèrent dans les murs du château de Rouen, le 28 décembre 1440, le jeune Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire de jubilation extrême. Finalement, cette alliance avec le Duché de Bourgogne avait été fructueuse, puisqu'apparemment ces derniers amenaient aux armées britanniques la fameuse "Pucelle".

 _ **C**_ elle qui les avait déshonorés en les écrasant à Orléans, qui était parvenue à faire couronner cet imbécile de Valois. Celle en qui Francis avait une confiance totale ; la sauveuse, la libératrice du peuple français.

 _ **E**_ lle n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorcière, une sale putain. Cette femme le dégoûtait.

 _ **A**_ lors lorsqu'il vit l'allégorie de la Bourgogne pénétrer dans la salle de réception où il se trouvait, en traînant à sa suite la si précieuse "messagère divine" française, il se hâta d'aller tapoter l'épaule de son allié, ne se sentant plus de joie.

_ C'est super Aimery, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi...!

_ Oh t'sais, moi, tant qu'ça fait chier Francis, j'suis partant !

 _ **L**_ e brun rit de bon coeur d'un rire qui sonnait presque sadique, avant de brusquement donner un coup de pied derrière les jambes de la jeune femme, l'obligeant ainsi à s'agenouiller devant l'Albion.

 _ **C**_ e dernier lui aggripa sans ménagement les cheveux, relevant son visage vers le sien, un large sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Jeanne d'Arc...?

 _ **I**_ l la détailla du regard, de haut en bas, avant de reprendre en crachant presque, écoeuré.

_ Une femme vêtue comme un homme et qui dit entendre des voix divines. Bah voyons. Tu n'es qu'une sorcière maligne qui a charmé ces _stupid Froggies_ avec tes histoires idiotes. Mais tu ne nous tromperas pas. Tu n'es pas la Pucelle, mais la Putrelle de France ; j'ai toujours su que Francis avait un grain, mais de là à faire confiance à une sottarde dévergoigneuse, il y a un monde...!

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme se redressa brusquement, fixant droit dans les yeux le jeune Anglais, le foudroyant du regard.

_ Vous pouvez m'insulter tant que vous le voudrez, mais je ne permettrais jamais à un enfant puéril et gâté de diffamer ma nation !

 _ **L**_ e petit blond plissa les yeux, visiblement irrité, et décolla un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de Jeanne, lui arrachant un rictus de douleur alors qu'elle se courbait en avant, et fit signe à Aimery de plaquer la tête de cette dernière au sol. Lorsque le brun se fut exécuté, l'Albion répondit d'un ton glacial et méprisant.

_ Et moi je ne permets pas à une gueuse comme toi de me parler sur ce ton. Bourgogne, place la dans le cachot de la tour.

 _ **L**_ e brun releva la jeune femme sans ménagement, cette dernière au front égratigné et sanguinolent foudroyant toujours Arthur du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse hors de la salle avec l'allégorie bourguignonne.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais se rassit à la table, quelques documents traînants face à lui, mais seule la jolie brune qu'il avait frappée le préoccupait. Malgré sa situation désespérée, elle demeurait fidèle à ses convictions et à sa patrie. A Dieu, et à Francis.

 _ **D**_ e rage, le jeune homme balaya d'un revers de main son encrier qui valsa jusqu'à renverser la totalité de son liquide noir de jais sur le bois d'ébène de la table, tâchant définitivement le meuble. Cette femme, il la haïssait.

 _ **E**_ t il allait convenablement s'amuser à la malmener jusqu'à l'annonce de sa mise à mort.

 **xXx**

 _ **C**_ ela faisait plus de trois mois que le procès de la sorcière traînait.

 _ **E**_ n effet, les docteurs et les juges placés sur l'affaire peinaient à trouver une accusation vraisemblable contre la jeune femme qui, aux yeux de tous, ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chrétienne, poussée par sa foi sans limite à répondre aux appels de Dieu. De plus, l'argument de cette dernière s'appuyant sur sa virginité pour nier toute accusation de sorcellerie avait été confirmée en janvier par une matrone : elle était bel et bien pure.

 _ **L**_ e tribunal avait même décidé de la relâcher le 24 mai après que, sous menace de la question, la jeune femme est fini par confesser avoir menti au sujet des voix qu'elle entendait, et juré de se vêtir convenablement. _Humbug_.

 _ **C**_ e piétinement dans la suppression de cette putain excédait le jeune Albion, qui s'en trouvait constamment irrité pour un rien. Mais enfin, l'objet de sa haine fauta une nouvelle fois en brisant son serment de décence : elle s'était à nouveau travesti. Des soldats britanniques l'avaient alors ramenée à Rouen deux jours après sa libération, dans sa cellule, en attendant un nouveau jugement.

 _ **T**_ out le monde, parmi les soldats qui devaient la surveiller, savait qu'elle serait condamnée relapse à la peine capitale. Le tout était de lui faire avouer ses fautes. Et, pour faire dire à quelqu'un ce que l'on voulait l'entendre dire, les Anglais se montraient particulièrement inventifs en manière de diverses techniques destinées à la question.

 _ **D**_ e la simple maltraitance geôlière, à la pure torture physique. Les soldats pouvaient tout lui faire, sauf la tuer et l'abîmer trop visiblement. Ces derniers battirent la malheureuse de bon coeur, les plaintes douloureuses de la jeune femme arrachants parfois quelques grimaces de dégoût à la jeune nation.

 _ **O**_ n lui infligea les supplices du chevalet, de la fourchette de l'hérétique, et même celui du chat à neuf queues. Mais rien à faire, elle ne parlait pas.

 _ **L**_ e soir du 28 mai, un homme se présenta à Arthur muni d'une petite lettre, alors que celui-ci était de garde devant la cellule de la prisonnière. L'homme disait être venu "pour prendre du bon temps avec la jolie Pucelle française". Sa lettre était même une autorisation écrite de l'un des supérieurs de l'Anglais. Malgré sa rancoeur envers la jeune femme, ce lord Munday lui inspirait un plus profond dégoût encore.

 _ **P**_ ire, il en venait à prendre en pitié la prisonnière.

 _ **M**_ ais, c'était un ordre de son supérieur, et il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Il laissa donc passer l'homme au regard lubrique, préférant par la suite s'éloigner dans une autre salle, ne voulant absolument pas entendre les cris déchirants de la jeune femme.

 _ **P**_ uis enfin, la date de son procès arriva. Le 29 mai, devant le Tribunal de Rouen, elle fût déclarée relapse et condamnée au bûcher pour hérésie, sorcellerie, et bien d'autres accusations encore. Le soir même, alors qu'Arthur se trouvait de nouveau être de garde devant la cellule de la prisonnière, et priant pour que cet immonde lord Munday ne se remontre plus jamais à ses yeux,il sentit une faible pression sur son épaule gauche.

 _ **S**_ e retournant vivement, prêt à frapper, il se rendit cependant bien vite compte que ce n'était que Jeanne d'Arc, qui avait légèrement tiré sur la tunique du blond à travers les barreaux de son cachot.

_ Serait-il possible... D'avoir du papier et de l'encre...?

_ Pourquoi, t'as des aveux à coucher sur papier avant de mourir ? répliqua l'Albion, méprisant.

_ Non. J'aimerais simplement écrire une lettre.

 _ **L**_ es yeux verts épuisés et éprouvés de la jeune femme semblaient le supplier d'accepter. Arthur finit par soupirer en roulant des yeux, lui tendant son encrier ainsi qu'une feuille de papier.

_ Je suppose que je peux t'accorder une dernière volonté, marmonna-t-il alors.

_ Merci, Monsieur.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais eut droit à un faible sourire avant que la brune ne s'installe dans un coin de sa cellule pour écrire ce qu'il pensait être une espèce de testament. Dommage que ce soit une sorcière, elle était jolie quand elle souriait, c'était du gâchis. Et, elle ne le traitait plus "d'enfant puéril et gâté" comme au début, étrange. Bah, la torture vous change bien des gens.

L'un de ses "collèges" finit par venir prendre la relève aux alentours de minuit, et l'Albion dût abandonner sa plume et son encrier à la prisonnière qui n'avait toujours pas fini d'écrire, retournant dans sa chambre pour y prendre quelques heures de repos avant l'exécution du lendemain.

 **xXx**

 _ **L**_ e 30 mai 1431, les flammes s'élévèrent enfin depuis la place du Vieux Marché de Rouen, près de l'église, un énorme nuage de fumée noire épaisse montant progressivement vers le ciel emportant avec lui les cris d'agonie de la Pucelle.

 _ **A**_ rthur l'avait vu, dans la foule amassée comme à la foire pour l'occasion. Il était arrivé vers la fin de la messe, et avait assisté à l'énumération des accusations envers la condamnée. Le blond l'avait vu se crisper terriblement, sans pour autant pouvoir intervenir.

 _ **F**_ rancis. Lorsque le bourreau alluma le bûcher, l'Albion eut pitié du Français. L'expression de douleur, d'horreur, et de détresse qu'affichait son visage à cet instant était indescriptible. Il avait l'air si misérable, ses larmes ruisselants sur son visage tandis qu'il pressait ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant sûrement de ne plus entendre les hurlements glaçants de la mourante.

 _ **I**_ l le regarda un long moment encore, compatissant mais en même temps fier de ce qui se passait à cet instant. Fier de tuer un être cher aux yeux du blond. Satisfait de lui faire mal de cette manière.

 _ **C**_ 'était peut-être mesquin, mais guerroyer contre le Royaume de France était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour attirer définitivement l'attention de Francis sur lui. Au moins maintenant, il s'intéressait à lui, et il se voyait très souvent, plus souvent que lorsqu'il était enfant.

 _ **M**_ ais néanmoins il n'en demeurait pas moins jaloux de cette Jeanne d'Arc. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien dire et faire, la savoir presque constamment aux côtés de son voisin d'Outre-Manche l'avait mis hors de lui. Une simple humaine avait le droit de le côtoyer autant alors que lui-même, pourtant une nation, presque son petit frère, ne le voyait presque qu'une fois tous les 32 du mois...!

 _ **I**_ l trouvait cela injuste, il haïssait cette femme pour cela. Et c'était pour cette même raison qu'il était heureux de la voir brûler.

 _ **L**_ e blond tira cependant de son armure la lettre que la condamnée lui avait confiée, quelques heures avant son exécution, en lui demandant de la délivrer à Francis Bonnefoy. Comme s'il allait le faire, elle était bien trop naïve.

 _ **I**_ ntrigué par le contenu de cette lettre, Arthur la décacheta, et en commença la lecture.

 _" Cher Francis,_

 _Lorsque cette lettre te sera remise, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. J'ai été jugée ce matin par le tribunal anglais de Rouen, et on m'a condamnée à mort pour sorcellerie et hérésie._

 _Ma disparition est très certainement planifiée dans le but d'affaiblir le mental des troupes françaises. Alors ne vous laissez pas abattre. Battez vous jusqu'au bout, battez vous pour nos terres, et bouttez ces perfides Albions hors de France._

 _Francis, ne pleure pas ma mort. Il est vrai que j'ai extrêmement peur de mourir, mais je sais que le Seigneur va m'accueillir auprès de lui, et ce même malgré toutes les calomnies que l'on a bien pu dire de moi._

 _Mon beau pays... J'avais sincèrement rêvé d'une vie meilleure à tes côtés, pleine d'amour et de joie. Mais Dieu m'a confié une mission m'empêchant ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Et même si je dois mourir demain je mourais avec la fierté d'avoir combattu jusqu'à ma mort pour toi._

 _J'espère que nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie, plus douce que celle-ci._

 _Que Dieu te garde, avec tout mon amour._

 _Tendres baisers,_

 _Johanne d'Arc."_

 _ **L**_ e jeune Anglais sentit quelques larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Lui, ému par une simple lettre ? Sérieusement...

 _ **I**_ l replaça le texte dans son enveloppe, un dilemme se présentant à présent à lui. Devait-il ou non délivrer cette lettre comme le désirait la jeune femme qui, à la fin de sa lecture silencieuse, avait cessé de crier ?

 _ **U**_ ne part de lui souhaitait garder cette correspondance épistolaire pour lui. S'il la donnait à Francis, ce dernier serait obnubilé des siècles durant par cette femme, il le connaissait bien assez pour anticiper cette réaction-ci...! Et il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention du blond je elle mais sur lui-même...!

 _ **M**_ ais il avait en quelque sorte promis de le faire, en acceptant sa "dernière volonté"... Tssk. Voilà qu'il avait pitié de cette femme et de sa grenouille de "grand frère"...

 _ **A**_ près mûre réflexion, il finit par quérir un soldat britannique, qu'il dépêcha de glisser discrètement la lettre dans la besace du Français. Mais, il ne sut jamais si son acte de bonté fût une victoire ou un échec, puisqu'il s'en retourna rapidement dans ses quartiers, souhaitant que cette affaire disparaisse dans les méandres des archives historiques.

* * *

 **Lexique** :

→ _Putrelle_ : jeune prostituée (insulte française moyenâgeuse)

→ _Sottarde dévergoigneuse_ : couillonne dévergondée (insulte française moyenâgeuse)

→ _Humbug_ : Sottises (anglais) (Merci Scrooge !)

 **xXx**

→ Le supplice du chevalet était une planche de bois avec deux roues aux extrémités haute et basse. On allongeait le condamné sur la planche en accrochant ses membres aux deux roues, et on tournait. Plus le bourreau tournait les roues, plus les membres du supplicié se rendait, jusqu'à se disloquer, l'écartelant.

→ Le supplice de la fourchette de l'hérétique était une pointe en fer dont chaque bout était divisé en deux fourches. A l'aide d'une lanière de cuir, on l'attachait au cou du condamné, de telle manière qu'elle repose à la fois sur le sternum et sous le menton. Le supplicié était donc dans l'incapacité de s'endormir, sous peine de se voir transpercé par les fourches de l'instrument.

→ Le supplice du chat à neuf queues est tout simplement le châtiment consistant à fouetter le condamné jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement mort ne s'en suive.

* * *

 **Avant de crier au scandale dans les reviews, je tiens à préciser que je ne m'appuie pas uniquement sur les informations de Wikipédia. En faisant des recherches plus poussées, on apprend que les historiens ne savent de ce qui a pu se passer durant le laps de temps entre le second emprisonnement de Jeanne d'Arc et son jugement final. Il a donc pu se passer n'importe quoi, personne ne le sait. Cependant, plusieurs sources affirment que Jeanne portait des traces de coups, et qu'elle était même défigurée à son procès, supposant ainsi qu'elle aurait été battue par ses geôliers. De plus, certains historiens supposent aussi qu'elle aurait été soumise à la question, pour avouer ses "crimes", sans succès cependant. Enfin, d'autres supposent encore qu'elle aurait été violée par un lord Anglais dans sa cellule. Mais tout celà ne sont que des hypothèses, car il n'existe aucune source sûre détaillant ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant ces trois jours.**

 **Je me suis donc simplement inspirée de ces trois hypothèses formulées par les historiens, et je m'excuse profondément pour les personnes pieuses ayant pu lire ce OS. Je ne remets en rien vos croyances en question. Sincèrement.**

 **Bref. J'avoue, j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire en vieil anglais, je me suis simplement contenté de chercher quelques mots en vieux français.**

 **Sinon, j'ai vu Jurassic World au cinéma cet après-midi, et sérieusement ça envoie du pâté en 3D...! Y'a pas à dire, les films de Spielberg sont quand même vachement bien réalisés. J'ai SUR-KIF-FÉ. Vraiment je vous le conseille, parce que PUTAIN ce que c'est épique en 3D...! (je vais pas m'en remettre...)**

 **Ah ! Encore une dernière chose. Hier en regardant la nouvelle formule de Fort Boyard, je me suis rendue compte que ça ressemblait de plus en plus à une parodie d'Hetalia, d'où une idée d'un crossover Hetalia/Fort Boyard. Des avis...?**

 **Je vous fais pleins de gros poutoux baveux et vous remercie d'avoir lu bande de nouilles !**


End file.
